1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a rotating member for rubbing a surface of an image bearing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a direct tandem image forming apparatus including a plurality of photoconductive drums. This image forming apparatus includes cleaning members capable of contacting the respective photoconductive drums. Each of the cleaning members rubs a surface of a corresponding rotating one of the photoconductive drums to remove foreign matters, e.g., paper dust from the photoconductive drum.